Snowball Fights and Happy Goodnights
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina comes home from a meeting and finds the remnants of snowy bootprints in her home. After further investigation she sees her son and Emma playing in the snow int he backyard... after she's given strict instructions not to see each other that day... Prompt filled on Tumblr.


**AN: Prompt filled on Tumblr: ****I was the anon who gave you the 'old lady' prompt, I really enjoyed it and am glad you loved writing it! My mum's in hospital so I really needed a laugh, so thank you! Here's another, if you're still taking prompts - Regina, after telling Henry he can't see Emma, catches them together making a snowman. After a heated argument, Emma throws a snowball at Regina and... SNOW FIGHT. :)**

Regina grimaced slightly at the cold. She hated when it snowed. "Henry, I will be back in two hours. I have a meeting and I need to put finishing touches on a project at the office."

"Alright." Henry seemed almost… cheerful.

Regina eyed him warily, "Alright…" She squinted at him then said, "Remember—"

"Yes on novels, no on comics and video games."

"And?" Regina waited until she heard the words come from his mouth.

"No on Emma." He ducked his head down.

"Good boy." Regina nodded, deciding it was alright to leave.

As Regina pulled out of the driveway, Henry grabbed his walkie, "The eagle has flown the coop. Over."

"Okay, I'm on my way, kid." Emma said back.

It took Henry Emma's drive over to get completely ready for the outdoors. When she rang the bell, Henry flung the door open and pulled her through the house to the backyard.

"So what do you want to do?" Emma asked with a slight grin as Henry jumped around and played in the snow.

"Let's make a snow man!" He shouted.

Regina's meeting had been cancelled due to the other party not being able to come in because of the weather, so her trip was really only half an hour or so. As she pulled back into the driveway of her home, she felt that something was off. She walked in from the garage and looked down at the entryway floor. Wet boot prints. She raised a perfect brow and followed the trail that lead straight to the back door.

As she looked outside she saw her son… and _that woman_. Her back tingled with anger as she ripped the front door open and slammed it shut behind her.

Both Henry and Emma stopped what they were doing and looked up in panic.

"Mom…"

"Inside." Regina looked at him sternly.

"Mom, it's my fault. I told Emma it was okay to—"

"Inside, Henry. Now."

Henry ducked his head then looked over to Emma, "I'm sorry Emma…"

"S'okay kid… Listen to your mom." Emma pushed him a little to get him moving.

Henry reluctantly went inside. He pressed his face against the window and watched.

"Sherriff, how many times do I have to remind you that I am his mother?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mayor."

"Leave my property now, Sherriff."

"Or what?..." Emma's voice contained humor, "You'll call the cops?"

Regina smiled that insincere smile of hers, "No… I'll withhold sex. You know… your favorite part about being Sherriff?" Her smiled turned cocky.

"Regina!" Emma hissed, "He is my son! I have the right—"

"That's where you're wrong, Sherriff. You don't have the right. You signed your rights away ten years ago. You have the privilege. I give it to you." She huffed, "And I've given it to you for the last time. You've cheated me out of time with him for the last time. He is _my_ son."

"He's my son too!" Emma cried back, "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't fucking be here! I just want to hang out with him for a few hours a few times a week! What's so fucking bad about that?"

"He thinks I'm evil! That's what is so bad!"

"He thinks your evil because you won't allow him to get to know me." Emma said flatly. "He also thinks your evil because he's ten… Regina, if you let me in, I maybe could help with that."

"That's the biggest load of bull I have ever heard." Regina rolled her eyes, "Listen to me. You stay away from my son and away from me until I can bare to look at you, you got that?" Regina turned and started walking back to her house.

As she did so, she felt something hit her right between the shoulder blades. She turned around and stared blankly at the blonde.

"That didn't take long.. Guess I'll be hanging out for a while then… since you're looking at me." Emma watched as Regina knelt down and gathered some snow, "Whatchya doin'?" She immediately became cautious.

Regina walked back over to Emma, "Did you really just throw a snowball at me?"

"I had to do something…" Emma shrugged.

"And you thought a snowball was your best move?"

"It was better than nothing… I've done nothing before… didn't like the outcome."

"Is that right?" Regina asked.

"Yes—OW! Fuck that's cold!" Regina had rammed the snow in her gloved hand into Emma's face. "You did not just shove snow in my face!"

"Well… I had to do something." Regina smirked and started to walk again.

She did not expect the Sherriff to tackle her into the conveniently piled snow that was meant to be the second bottom of a giant ass snowman.

"It's on now, woman!" Emma said as she gathered a bit of snow in her hand and let it fall in Regina's face.

They wrestled around for a few minutes before they heard Henry's cries, "Stop it! Stop it!" He yelled, thinking they were really fighting…instead of letting off some sexual tension.

They looked at their son then back to each other before they both grabbed a snowball and chucked at him. He dodged them both and knew he needed to duck for cover.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the white dust, throwing snowballs, making snow angels and building snowmen. They all came in for dinner, and Emma stayed for chicken soup and a movie.

That night, Henry kissed his mother's cheek and thanked her before he went to bed. He waved at Emma as he went upstairs.

"Well, well, well… I'm here for one afternoon and you're already getting, 'thank you, mom's and kisses… Imagine what will happen if I move in here…"


End file.
